


Liar

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex says he's sick to get out of a press day.
Kudos: 5





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, we have to leave in thirty minutes for our press day!” Rian shouted down the bunk hallway. Alex rolled his eyes as he started to wake up some. Normally, Alex found press days to be fun, but he really wasn’t in the mood for it today. The band was currently on tour and hadn’t really had a real off day in quite a while.   
On top of that, Jack had come down with the flu a week ago, and Alex had spent almost all of his free time doing what he could to take care of his friend. At this point, Jack was mostly better, but still had a cough, and didn’t fully have all of his energy back yet.   
Suddenly, Alex came up with what he thought was his best idea ever. If he told everyone that he’d caught the flu from Jack, there’s no way they’d make him go, and he could have a nice, relaxing day to himself on the bus. After checking to make sure that his bandmates wouldn’t see him, Alex quickly made his way to the bus bathroom. He messed up his hair some, then put warm water on himself to make him feel warmer to the touch, and to make it look like he was sweating.   
Feeling satisfied with this, he took a deep breath to get himself into character. He walked to the front lounge to find his friends sitting on the couches, looking ready to go.  
“Alex, why aren’t you ready? We have to leave soon!” Rian exclaimed.   
“Yeah dude, you normally take a bunch of time to get ready on press days,” Jack said, coughing some.  
“Sorry, I just don’t feel too great,” Alex said, trying to sound as weak as possible.  
“Are you sick?” Zack asked.  
“I think so, I feel really cold and worn out,” Alex lied.  
“Shit, I think you caught my flu, I’m so sorry, man,” Jack said, sounding a bit guilty.  
“It’s okay, Jack. I’m just glad that I could help you feel better,” Alex replied with a fake cough.  
“That doesn’t sound good, come sit down, man,” Jack suggested. Alex slowly made his way to the couch where his friends were and wrapped his arms around himself as he sat down. Rian put a hand to Alex’s forehead.  
“I think you have a fever. You’re pretty warm, and you’re also sweating quite a bit. Do you want to skip today? We have a show tomorrow, so it might be for the best so you can save your voice and everything,” Rian pointed out.  
“I’d hate to let down the fans,” Alex stated.  
“Hey, remember telling me that health comes first a few days ago when I didn’t want to shorten the set? Well, the same applies to you, man. rest up for today, the three of us can do the press shit,” Jack explained.  
“I appreciate this, thanks, guys. I’m sorry I just had to get sick,” Alex said, pretending to shiver.  
“Don’t apologize, I’m sorry that I got you sick. I wish I could stay here and help you feel better. For now, why don’t I take you to the back and help you get comfortable? I can join you later; I still don’t feel perfect, so it’ll be good for both of us,” Jack suggested.   
“That would be great,” Alex said, smiling at his friend. Jack helped Alex up and to the back of the bus. Once Alex was on the couch, Jack went to Alex’s bunk and grabbed his pillow and blanket, then helped his friend get comfortable.  
“Is this okay?” Jack asked.  
“This is great, thanks,” Alex said, snuggling into the blanket.  
“I’m seriously really sorry that I got you sick. We’ll hang out this evening, and I’ll do my best to take care of you,” Jack promised, coughing some.  
“Sounds good. I hope you can shake that cough soon,” Alex sated.  
“Me too, it’s making me think I feel worse than I really do. I have to get going with the others, but feel better, and I’ll do my best to make this up to you later,” Jack said, before going to the front of the bus.   
Alex felt a bit bad that Jack was so guilty over something he hadn’t really done, but Alex was too excited about his day to himself to let it bother him too much. Once he heard his friends leave, he turned on some music, and began his day.  
\--------------  
Alex was a very social person, usually hating to spend a lot of time alone, but he felt the opposite about this today. His day to himself was going very well, and he was glad that he’d lied earlier.   
He was still in the back, but he was now playing Mario Kart and drinking a beer, thinking that he still had another hour before his friends would be back.  
“Fuck yeah, third win in a row!” Alex exclaimed to himself, not able to hear the bus door open. He continued to be excited over his win, but immediately stopped when he looked up to see his bandmates now standing in front of him.  
“Shit, what are you guys doing here?” Alex asked, quickly trying to wrap himself back up into his blanket.  
“The last couple of interviews got canceled,” Zack replied.  
“You seem to be doing a lot better for someone who has the flu,” Rian added.  
“Yeah, I guess resting all day really did help!” Alex tried.  
“You weren’t really sick earlier, were you?” Jack asked, coughing some.  
“Why’d you lie, Alex?” Zack asked.  
“I wanted to get out of doing work today, and I figured that if you guys thought I’d caught Jack’s flu, I’d have an easy out,” Alex replied.  
“I’m actually really surprised,” Rian mumbled.  
“I am, too. Alex, I’ve spent the whole day feeling badly about getting you sick. Thinking about how you’d have to play the show tomorrow feeling awful because of me, of how I’d make it up to you and feeling guilty that you would feel as bad as I have this past week. I’ve felt bad all day, since I’ve actually been sick, but I still did all of the interviews,” Jack said, sounding upset.  
“Jack, I’m really sorry, I didn’t think you’d care this much if you found out. Can I make this up to you by hanging out back here with you and trying to help you feel better?” Alex offered.  
“I think I’m going to go sleep in my bunk. I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Jack said, leaving the back lounge.  
“Wow, you really did it this time,” Zack stated.  
“Oh please, he’ll be upset about this tonight, then not give a shit in the morning,” Alex said.  
“He sounded pretty pissed off to me,” Rian pointed out.  
“He’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Alex insisted.  
“I going to head off to bed, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Zack said, leaving the lounge.  
“Do you want to hang out, Rian?” Alex asked.  
“Um, I think I’m going to get some sleep, too,” Rian awkwardly replied, leaving Alex alone. Alex realized that he’d really messed up and couldn’t help but let guilt run through him over this.  
\---------------  
“Alex, we’re going to be at the venue in ten minutes, why aren’t you ready?” Rian asked when Jack walked to the front lounge in his PJs. Alex woke up feeling terrible, he had every flu symptom there was, and he knew that he’d actually caught Jack’s flu this morning.  
“I don’t feel so great,” Alex said with a cough.  
“Don’t try to pull that shit again. Besides, that sounded totally fake,” Jack stated, sounding annoyed.  
“I’m not trying to fake again, I really think that I have the flu,” Alex said, starting to shiver.  
“Well, that’s a bit hard to believe after yesterday,” Zack replied.  
“Alex, just get ready, we have to get ready for a full set tonight,” Jack said, looking at his phone.   
“Can we please cut the set some? I don’t think I can do fifteen songs, it’ll be too much on my throat,” Alex stated.  
“Nope, we’re doing all fifteen. You had yesterday to be lazy, you actually have to do your job today,” Jack stated. Knowing that his friends wouldn’t believe him at this point, Alex went to get ready.   
After doing everything he could with the limited energy he had, he followed his friends into the venue for soundcheck. By the end of it, Alex felt very worn down, and had no idea how he was going to get through the show.   
He knew his friends weren’t going to believe him or try to help him feel better, so he went into a green room, and tried to rest until they had to go on. After a few hours of drifting in and out of sleep due to aches and chills, Alex forced himself up and to the stage area to get ready to go on. As he put on his guitar, he burst into a coughing fit.  
“That still doesn’t sound believable, I hope you know that,” Jack said, still sounding annoyed at him.  
“I’m really not faking, I feel awful,” Alex tried.  
“Dude, we have to go on in literally seconds, can you please cut this out so we can play?” Jack requested.  
“Do you guys believe me?” Alex asked Rian and Zack. Before they could answer, they were told to take the stage.   
The show was very rough for Alex, as he predicted it would be. His body hurt more and more as the show progressed, his throat was burning, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t stop shivering. Toward the end of their set, Alex felt a tickle in his throat during an instrumental solo and started coughing.   
The band heard his guitar cut off, and they all looked at him to see what was going on. Seeing Alex doubled over, looking miserable, made them realize that Jack probably wasn’t faking this time. Jack felt especially bad and really wanted to help his friend, but he knew they had to finish out the show first.   
Right after they finished their last song, Alex ran offstage and onto the bus. He felt much worse now, and just wanted to get comfortable and warm. When he got to the bus, he quickly changed, then went to the back lounge with his blanket and pillow.   
A combination of feeling sick and feeling shitty about how his friends were treating him made small tears start to sting at his eyes. He hated being alone when he was sick, and he felt upset with himself that him being alone now was his own fault.   
Not much later, Jack walked onto the bus. He walked to the back lounge, and saw Jack looking upset on the couch.  
“Are you crying?” Jack asked, taking a seat next to his friend.  
“I know you don’t believe me, and that you’re mad, which you have every right to be, but I really do feel terrible. I’m so sorry that I lied yesterday, I-“ Alex cut himself off with a harsh coughing fit. Jack rubbed Alex’s back and continued to do so until the fit finally went away.  
“Hey, don’t get all worked up, you’ll just make yourself feel worse. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you today. When we were onstage, I saw you coughing, and realized how miserable you really are. I can’t believe I didn’t notice how worn out you look, and how pale you are, and how you just don’t look good,” Jack stated.  
“In your defense, I probably would’ve thought the same thing if this were the other way around. I’m really sorry about lying yesterday,” Alex stated.  
“I appreciate you saying that. I’m sorry that I actually ended up getting you sick,” Jack replied.  
“I guess I kind of deserve it because of yesterday,” Alex pointed out.  
“Well, I wouldn’t wish that flu on anyone, it made me feel terrible. I’m still not fully over it, I still feel pretty worn out,” Jack admitted.  
“In that case, maybe we can have a movie night back here? Then, we can both rest and try to help each other out?” Alex suggested.  
“I was thinking the same thing,” Jack replied. Jack got comfortable on the couch, then turned on the TV. After picking a movie they both liked, they spent the rest of the night in the back together.   
After a few days, Alex was feeling a lot better, thanks to Jack taking good care of him. Alex still felt a bit guilty for lying but was glad that his friends were willing to forgive him and help him when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr!! So, this is very similar to something I wrote a long time ago called "Faking It", but it's slightly different! The first version of this story is the other way around, with Jack being the focal point, and that's actually how I wrote this one, but last minute decided to flip Jack and Alex in this one! I thought it made it a little more different from the similar story, and would be more fun to read! Like I said, this was a request. If you guys have a request that's similar to something I already wrote, send it in anyway! I can rewrite anything to your all's specific preferences, I certainly don't mind at all! It was kind of fun working with this idea again, so please know that you all are more than welcome to ask for that!! I have one more request that I need to get finished, then I'll be done with them again! If you have anything you want written, please send it in!! Thank you all for reading my work, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
